Close your Eyes - 1
by chacra
Summary: Darcy fell through the cracks... she dreams.. and she Sees. - Be indulgent I'm not English! So I'm very sorry if sometimes everything is a bit confusing! Seriously do not hesitate to contact me if you want to be my beta!
1. Alpha

**ALPHA**

* * *

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but to Marvel !

Also I'm totally not English! So I'm very sorry if sometimes everything is a bit confusing! Seriously do not hesitate to contact me if you want to be my beta! ^^

Also if you review to put a critic, please let it be constructive! Otherwise, there is a little X on top of the page! ;)

* * *

She became a statistic, she fell through the cracks. She even knew why and wasn't bitter about it. After all she was just the college student who got stuck in Thor mess. She wasn't the brilliant astrophysics that is Jane Foster or, God forbids, an alien/Norse God like Thor. So when S.H.I.E.L.D. made her signed the confidential papers, she was released. Only watch from afar – thanks internet- to make sure she would keep her mouth shut.

And that was that.

So she went back to Culver to finish her Political Science degree, phone Eric and Jane at least twice a month – if she could have them on the phone for more than five minutes she was very happy! – Then she found a job at coffee shop/diner and well, life took its course.

For seven months.

On the dot.

She remembers going to sleep on her crappy flat, exhausted after a day of hard work and shouting clients, and waking up in a lab, nude and strap to a medical table. Needles in her neck and arms.

* * *

_"Subject is a female mutant with a latent mutation, 22 years old, going by the name Lewis; Darcy Louise. Subject will respond to name One on project C."_

_Dr. O._

_"Subject One was given solution n° 3, 9 and 15. Her vitals are strong despite a rise of her cardiac rhythm. Hoping that the combination of solution stimulate her mutation into activation. Further experimentation will begin once subject regains consciousness."_

_Dr.O._

_It hurts. It's too cold. I feel stretched. It want to go out! It hurts! Please stop! Why can't I open my eyes? I'm so weak… hurts! Voices! They hurt my ears! Stop! Can't concentred! So bright! Hurts! Blue? Green? Blue? All around me… stop it! No don't come near me! Please stop it! Why can't I move? !_

_"Subject awoke. Her pupils were dilated to an extreme previously seen on subject 15. Solution n°11 have been inject in both her eyes. No response to stimuli. Preparing the bloc for operation n°1."_

_Dr. T._

_"Subject One reacting well to previous manipulations. X-gene active. Further tests will take place to evaluate extend of her mutation and the effects of solutions n°3, 9, 11 and 23. Processing other data."_

_Dr. K._

* * *

She remembers blurred of the first months. They didn't talk to her. Only about her. No questions. Nothing was ever said. She remembers pains. Feeling trap on her own skin. Trap on that damn table. She recalls things that never happened. She can still heard voices that aren't human.

She still feel the pain.

* * *

_"Subject One is dreaming. Further tests demonstrated the Subject One is Seeing. Project Cassandra active."_

_Dr. O._

* * *

Jane, for the first time since being employed by S.H.I.E.L.D., have free time. She tries calling Darcy but get the operator telling her that the number is not in service. She visits Darcy's Facebook account and smiles fondly.

"Ah, that explains the phone" she whispers reading Darcy last update.

"Hey Dudes and Gals! Sorry for the trouble but I'm going on an adventure! Yeah you didn't hallucinated – I'm going on a WORLD TRIP! Yay me! So I won't be keeping my phone, waste of money and all that… but feel free to talk to me here! Don't know when I'll check in but I'll miss you all! Take care – HUGS AND KISSES! Darcy! "

* * *

_"Operation eleven on Subject One is a success. Lungs process air more slowly and efficiently. Recommend further tests."_

_Dr K._

_"Subject One mutation fully active. Her body is adapting well to conditioning. Phase 2 will soon be activated. "_

_Dr T._

_"Solution 2 made Subject One crash. Processing further test to remedy to this constraint."_

_Dr O_

* * *

Where I am? It's so warm…

What…? An arm? Is it mine?

So warm…

* * *

_"Subject One is conscious. Received the agreement on Phase 2. Combat training began in three months."_

_Dr O._

* * *

She recalls her teacher number 1.

A woman in her forty very agile. She taught her how to dance under a strict regimen. Five hours per day but at this point she didn't really knew when she was awake or sleeping.

She remembers feeling free in those hours, one with the music. She recalls the punishments.

She can't stop the ghosts of the pain when thinking about it.

Her teacher never smiled.

Her face blank – a reminder of another face.

Always tired and never truly with her.

She dreamed of freedom, of sleep.

That's all she remembers about her. She never saw her again after her training was complete.

She never asked.

* * *

_"Subject one is adapting fast to training. Weapon, combat, yoga and parkour training began in a week. Dance training reduced to 2 hours per day. "_

_Dr T._

* * *

Dream. It's a dream… mine? No… a classroom? A boy?

"Who are you?"

"You shouldn't be here."

Black.

* * *

_"Subject 15 reports that Subject One was in his dream. Mutation growing. Recommend further tests. "_

_Dr O._

_"Subject One training going very well: agility, reflexes and muscles memories growing. Subject already had knowledge about guns, knives and Tasers."_

_Dr T._

_"Subject One refuses to talk about her visions, punishments required to make her talk."_

_Dr O._

* * *

Teacher 2 and 3 are like n°1. Just as tired and wishing to be free.

They didn't sleep much. They never talk, only gave her orders or instructions.

Yoga was relaxing, she used it to feel her environment. She felt their minds, she could focused.

Weapons are easy, they're tools. They don't feel. It's easy to shoot.

It's easy to manipulate them.

Like n°1, she never saw them again.

* * *

_"Subject One takes to training with dexterity and is improving really fast. Faster than Subject 5 ever did."_

_Dr K._

_"The two years exams are successful. Subject One training in tactics, spying and logistics begin in a week."_

_Dr O._

_"Subject One visions are more frequent. Subject is still incoherent when recalling them."_

_Dr O._

* * *

Jane is not a happy woman. She had been "put away" by SHIELD in Norway while Thor and other heroes were battling Aliens in New York. And she's not even surprise to learn that Loki is also behind it.

She had been so pissed off that she had interrupted a meeting between the heroes and Director Fury to tear into that Jerk face! She certainly wouldn't have mind tearing his reminding eye out of his socket! That's for damn sure. Darcy would have been proud.

So here she is, in Malibu and soon in the Avengers Tower in New York, working for Tony Fucking Stark. She wishes Darcy or Eric were here with her. But Eric is still recuperating from Loki mind-rape, and Darcy, last she inquired, is still in Europe. Doing odd job and living her adventure for the second year.

* * *

_"Subject One crashed when the Alien Invasion began. Evaluating her brain chemistry and vitals."_

_Dr T._

_"Subject One still unconscious. Her brain shows multiple activity. Eyes in R.E.M. Subject either dreaming or Seeing."_

_Dr K._

* * *

It's dark. I can't feel my body.

Rage, pain, fear. It's not mine.

Despair and Rage.

Where I am?

Oh GOD so MUCH PAIN !

* * *

_"Subject One is in a coma."_

_Dr O._

_"Subjects 6, 15, 10 and 12 were reported dead at 06.00 am. No signs of trauma. Autopsies are clean."_

_Dr T._

_"Subject One is conscious."_

_Dr K._

_"Pursue of training. Subject is excelling. Operations and tests reveal several alterations of nervous pathways. The Subject brain chemical has also been altered."_

_Dr O._

* * *

She locked herself in silence when they asked. She knows what she has done.

There is no need to go back on it.

They wanted it. Needed it even.

She gave them the freedom they thirsted for.

Her only regret - at the time – was that she hadn't been able to do the same to herself.

x

x

x

x

End part 1.


	2. Omega

**OMEGA**

Time skip: 5 years after Darcy abduction. 3 years since the Chitauri attack. 8 months since the Winter Soldier was "saved" and recuperated by SHIELD.

* * *

_A year ago : _

She didn't want to lose herself, so as long as her mission did not involve innocent people, she followed through them. Hoping that an opportune moment would come and she would be free.

As long as they didn't suspected anything she was fine and relatively safe.

And if that moment never came, well, she knew how to kill them.

She gave all the agents in the world two years before acting.

* * *

Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers and James "Bucky" Barnes are all in the Helicarrier conference room waiting for Director Fury to appear with their orders. Natasha and Bucky are having a lazy conversation in Russian while Clint is playing at Angry Birds on his Stark phone and Steve is reading the newspaper.

It could almost be domestic if you didn't look too far into it.

Else, you would see how Steve eyes stray on James form; longing, pain and guilt mixed in his gaze. How Natasha and Bucky are still tense and how tight are their lips when the talk to each other. And also the sibling jealousy of Clint over Natasha.

Director Fury barges in the room, shuts the door and let his eye take on the occupant. He strolls to his chair and all the agents are given a file.

"35 death from Scientist to military and political men and women. All under a year and a half." States Fury.

"No trauma; no wounds or poison." Read Steve. "What is it?"

"We have no idea Captain. That's why I called you."

Bucky is silent. Contemplating the file and the autopsies note.

"Mr. Barnes, do you have something for me?"

"I might." Bucky drawls. "It's vague and probably not related but I remember bits and pieces about a Cassandra project."

"A new weapon? Based on the Chitauri technology?" asks Clint towards his teammates. Then to Fury: "Is it possible?"

"With everything you've seen, are you still doubting that it could be the case?" retorts sarcastically the Director from his chair.

"Not a weapon. Well at least not how you mean. Kind of an organization that specialized in recruiting and eliminating smart people." Continues Bucky.

"I want all of you to keep your eyes and ears open about it when you go on op. I already assigned a team on it but it seems to be a dead end."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"So Boss, we're tracking ghost now?" asks Skye.

"Do you believe in ghost? Cause that rubbish! It must have been a technological or biological attack." Answers Simmons before Coulson could.

"Well, the reports are negative on everything. It seems like they just went to sleep." Stated May.

"That's why the Director want us and another team to work on this case while working on others. An agent think it might be related to a project Cassandra. But as put in the report, it's only a hypothesis, even the agent doesn't know if it is related or what the project is." Says Coulson, voice calm but powerful as only a leader can be.

"So we just keep our eyes open?"

"I think it was imply Skye…" Agent Ward answer while looking at her as if she was an idiot.

* * *

_"Cassandra mission was a success. The loose ends have been taking care of and everything was retrieved."_

_Dr. O._

_"Cassandra is in a medical induced coma. Extremis final solution injected."_

_Dr. T._

_"Results are conclusive. Requests further tests."_

_Dr. O._

* * *

_Two and half a year ago: _

Jane takes Thor to Darcy's tomb.

Darcy was reported dead six months ago in Austria. Alas, her body was never found. Jane, even after this time, is still under the shock. As next of kin, she insists for the tomb to be in New York. She needed to be able to go see her.

Her heart breaks again when she turns her head to look at Thor.

He is crying silently and speaking in Asgardian under his breath to Darcy stele.

Jane had tried to make Eric come with them, but it is just too much for him. After Loki mind-rape, Eric is just not the same man but he is doing better now that he is living in the Avengers Tower with her and Thor.

So focused she is on Thor and her thoughts that she doesn't see Agent Coulson hiding under the majestic willow a hundred feet away from them with Agent Hills next to him. She doesn't see them approaching Darcy's tomb when they leave the cemetery. And she certainly doesn't see Coulson shedding tears and putting a beautiful bouquet of red roses before her stele while Maria Hills gave him privacy by looking elsewhere.

* * *

_"First mission since Extremis is a success. No damage to nerve or DNA. Dreams full of nightmares. Speech under a lot of stress. Talks with symbolisms."_

_Dr K._

_"Cassandra is ready for Phase 4. Awaiting equipments."_

_Dr O._

_"Tank is ready with Solution 54."_

_Dr T_

_"Cassandra was put under at 04.00 am. For a year subject will be submerge under solution 54 and injected by intravenous with solution 55."_

_Dr K._

_"Project Cassandra on standby."_

_Dr O._

* * *

Silence. I can hear my heartbeat in a way that I never did before. I am numb. There is no mind near me. What have they done? I…can't concentrate… something is pulling me…under…

In a tank.

Where did that come from?

What…wait…fadi-

* * *

Heavy metallic doors closed on a room filled with medical equipment and a tank with no windows to spy on what it contains.

Everything is silent.

…

…

Everything is silent.

x

x

x

End part 2.


End file.
